Hot Passion
by CrazyAly246
Summary: Connor Walsh never seems to get enough sexual attention. When Paxton comes by his apartment later, after their earlier encounter in the copy room, Connor can't resist. This takes place before Oliver found out about these two and kicked Connor out. If Pax hadn't committed suicide in the episode, I would so be shipping these two, Connor and Pax.


Connor was at his apartment just cleaning up after making a late night dinner. When he heard a knock on his door, we went and opened it. Standing in front of him was Paxton, the hot assistant he had sex with in the copy room earlier.

"Back for more?" Connor had a sexy half grin on his face as his arm leaned against the door frame.

Paxton grinned at Connor. "Well, you did do something pretty amazing to my ass. I was hoping to, ugh…continue. Maybe I can try it on you."

Connor made sure no one else was in the hall. He had only fucked Paxton in order to get information to help the case. But, since Paxton was here, Connor saw no harm in it. He stepped aside and let Paxton inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. "Couldn't stop thinking about me, could you?" He saw Paxton checking his place out before he looked at Connor.

"Well, it's hard to forget what we did. And I think if my phone hadn't rang, and you didn't bolt out the door, we would have had a round two already." Paxtons eyes scanned Connors body, and when they met his face, he grinned.

Connor eyed Paxton up and down as well before he matched Paxtons grin. "Well, you're here now…" He stepped closer to Paxton and looked up at him.

Paxton brought his lips to Connors, kissing him deeply, then making it a bit rougher and more urgent. Their tongues soon found each other and twined together, both men moaned softly as they both enjoyed this.

Connor started undressing Paxton, undoing his tie, then the dress shirt. Once some skin was exposed, Connor kissed Paxtons chest between his collar bones, and continued kissing down Paxtons stomach as each button got undone. Once the trail met the hem of Paxtons pants, Connor stood back up and saw that Paxton already took the jacket off, and was no pulling his arms out of his shirt, rather quickly too. Rough sex turned Connor on. Connor made sure to never hurt anyone, and made sure the partner wanted it rough as well before taking it too far.

Paxton pinned Connor to a wall and kissed him still, much like the scene started in that copy room. As Paxton kissed Connor, his hands also worked at Connors pants, being rough as he undid the button and zipper, then pushing them down. Both men broke the kiss long enough for Connor to pull his own shirt off and toss it to the floor.

Connor was hard as a rock, and his briefs were restricting him. Seeing that Paxtons pants were still on, Connor did the honors in undoing them and pushing them down. They both found themselves in Connors bedroom now, where Paxton pushed Connor onto the bed. Their lips met again, reuniting their tongues in a hot kiss as they both worked on each others briefs. Once they were both naked, Paxton flipped them so Connor was ontop.

He kissed up and down Paxtons chest and stomach, admiring the rock hard abs and the tattoo on Paxtons shoulder. Connor didn't waste time though, he soon brought his mouth to the head of Paxtons penis, sucking on him good and hard, deep throating him while he gave Pax's balls a squeeze. "Mmm, you're so hard."

Paxton groaned and pressed his head into the bed, enjoying this thoroughly. He grinned at Connors words. "I know, I certainly hope you are too."

Connor chuckled a bit and continued his work, until Paxton grabbed his wrists and stopped him. Of course, Connor raised a curious eyebrow, and before he could ask what Pax was doing, they were both flipped again. Paxton brought his mouth to Connors dick, sucking and stroking it with vigor. A groan escaped Connors sexy mouth, he hadn't expected Paxton to be feisty like this, but he was seriously enjoying it. "Fuck." He grunted, his breathing was quick and raspy.

Before Connor could protest or really react, Paxton crawled up Connors body a bit, then stopped to slide on Connors dick. Paxton inhaled sharply, he had used some lube of course to make this more enjoyable, so Connor slid in with ease. Connor watched Paxton slid down and almost released too soon. This was all so hot, it was almost unbearable. "Fuck, Paxton." Connor laid back and enjoyed it as Paxton slid up and down, and after a bit, Connor bucked his hips up to add to the sensational pleasure.

Groans and moans were filling up Connors bedroom, and they only got louder when Paxton stopped moving, and with Connor still inside, he slowly turned around and laid back on Connors chest. The G-Spot for men is located in the ass, and in this position, Connor was hitting Paxtons at a better angle. Once Paxton was done shuffling around, Connor bucked his hips again, going a bit faster and harder this time. He even grabbed Paxtons hard cock and started stroking him, trying to match the speed of his thrusts.

Both men grunted and started breathing harsh and quick, they were close to their climaxes. Paxton put his hand over Connors and helped move it on his own dick, knowing how he wanted to finish. Connor was bucking as fast as he could, putting as much effort into this as he could, until he finally let out a long groan. Shortly after Connor shot his release, Paxton hit his, shooting his cum all over his own stomach and chest. Connor bucked a few more times, moving slowly this time, until he finally slowed to a stop.

Connor and Paxton were both breathing hard. They were both satisfied, and not quite ready to move just yet as they tried catching their breath.

" That was- incredible." Paxton said in a breathless voice, then he slowly pushed himself off Connor and laid next to him.

Connor grinned and looked at Paxton. "Im glad you think so. It was pretty incredible." Connor eyed Paxtons silhouette, the room was dark, except for some moonlight shining through the window. Connor wasn't usually the kind of guy to be in relationships, but when he had hot sex like this, it didn't bother him.

Once both men caught their breath, and after laying In bed in peaceful silence, Paxton got up, got dressed, and left Connors apartment silently. There were no hard feelings. After a few minutes of laying in bed, Connor eventually fell asleep with a sexy grin on his face.

* * *

><p>There are some small facts that I might have wrong. I dont know if Connor actually has an apartment, or if he's in a dorm room, or a house. I dont think we see where he lives too often. Second, I do know the G-Spot for men is in the ass, although Im not actually sure what the best angle is. I am a girl, and sadly, a virgin XD so I don't know XD but I feel like I have a wild imagination and hope my story makes sense for the most part. And of course, i dont know if it would hurt or not for Paxtion to swivel around like that with Connor still inside. I'd think it wouldnt hurt, as long as you moved slow, but I dont know for sure.<p>

If someone can tell me the facts behind those, it'd be great! I want my story to be as realistic as possible.


End file.
